


Hyunjins and Dragons

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, MMORPGs, Online Relationship, Prequel, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: A prequel by technicality, telling the story of the girls' time on their favorite online game.





	1. Chapter 1

This is technically a prequel to Hellemental, but is completely unrelated. This is basically a story about Vivi, Yeojin, Hyunjin, and Heejin playing an mmorpg together. This will be told as if they are inside the game, because writing like that is a lot of fun. I'm mostly writing this for fun, but if people actually like it, I might take some suggestions. Also, no, this is not a real game. I wish it was, but it isn't.


	2. Love Lost | Heejin

"Go! Get out!" Heejin shouted, her voice breaking.

"Fine! I'm done with you!" The other girl shouted back, slamming the door.

Heejin slumped against the wall, sobbing. She had just lost her girlfriend of 2 years. They had loved each other, or at least she thought they did, but recently Heejin had suspicions she was cheating on her with a man. She did a bit of spying and phone searching, and found that her suspicions were true. Seoyeon had been cheating on her for months. She confronted Seoyeon, and she snapped. Seoyeon said some things that the kind, caring, beautiful girlfriend she used to know would never even think of saying.

Heejin clumsily stood up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She stumbled into her room. She just needed to get her mind off of Seoyeon. She sat down at her computer, and booted it up from sleep mode. She could just watch some videos until she forgot why she was crying. She logged onto her desktop after failing a couple password attempts. She was immediately greeted by a chat room she forgot to close out. It was with some of her friends from her chemical engineering class.

She scrolled through her messages from the previous day. Her friends had recommended a game, but she hadn't really intended on playing it. She wasn't one to play video games, and the only games she ever played were random phone games. After a bit of consideration, she decided there wasn't any reason not to, since it wasn't like she had anything else to do. She clicked the download link, and began the installation. Fortunately, it was free.

She looked over the game's information page, so she could get an idea of what was going on. It was an mmorpg with a massive map and almost unlimited player freedom. From some of the pictures, the graphics were great and the gameplay looked exciting. She had seen people play mmorpgs before, and most of them had mediocre graphics and stale looking combat. This looked interesting. She was a little intimidated by the fact that she was diving into a massive game with no past experience, but you never know. She could have the best time of her life. 

The game finished downloading, and she opened it. The game booted up very slowly, but Heejin wasn't surprised, since it took up at least half the space left on her hard drive. If she didn't like it she'd just uninstall it. She was greeted by a blank title screen, with only the words "new game" present. She clicked the button, and a character creation screen appeared. She immediately noticed the "import model" button, and clicked it. She had a graphic design class, and had created some characters for her animations. She imported one of her favorite ones, and it seemed unchanged by the game's graphics engine. 

Heejin saw the choose race tab, and opened it. There were quite a few and each had different bonuses. They didn't seem to have any affect on her model, so she decided on elf. She liked the look of magic and ranged proficiency. She finished the creation and was prompted with a box.

"Choose player name". This would be the hardest part. She was terrible at naming things. Maybe she should just use her usual internet name. She typed in the name.

_Jeonfree_.

Heejin clicked enter, and she was dropped into the game world. The screen was surprisingly not covered in numbers and icons. There was two squares on the bottom of the screen, which were empty, and three bars on the top. One bar was red, which was probably hp, a blue bar, which likely had something to do with magic, and a yellow bar. She wasn't sure what the yellow bar was. There was a rapidly scrolling chat on the left. She immediately noticed the surprising amount of profanities in the chat, which was odd for an online game. 

She pressed some buttons to get a feel for the controls, and they seemed fairly simple. Some of them made weird beeping noises, but she wasn't going to worry about that now. Heejin looked around a bit, and saw that she was in a medieval city. There were high walls in the distance, and a large castle in the center. The area around her was cluttered with floating usernames. She needed to fix that. She opened the menu, and set nameplates to "friends only". She didn't have any friends yet, but if she did, she would find this option very useful in crowded areas. 

Heejin walked around aimlessly, until she noticed a floating waypoint in the distance. Probably some tutorial thing. It was a long walk, but she wasn't bothered. The sights were amazing. She arrived at the location, and saw it was a sort of blacksmith. The shop had racks of armor and various weapons. The blacksmith walked up to her. 

"You look like a young adventurer in need o' some gear, how about I hook ye up? Yer first set is free, I'm not one to charge for your first set," He said in a heavy accent. A few options appeared. 

_Receive Armor_

_ Receive Weapon_

_ Receive Equiptable_

Heejin would start with the armor, since it was the first on the list. She opened the menu. There was a lot of very heavy and imposing armor sets, but she wanted decent mobility. There was also some very skimpy armor that didn't look like it would protect much. Sure, it was light, but why wear armor that does practically nothing for damage reduction? She selected a set of basic chainmail, which had a nice balance of mobility and absorption.

The next menu had a little more things in it, and a lot more numbers. The top of the menu said she could choose two items, so the decision was far less difficult than it could've been. After a bit of thinking, she chose an iron broadsword and an iron longbow. She didn't see anything magic based, so either she'd have to get one herself or it was found somewhere else. She'd have to deal with a sword for now. She guessed arrows came with the bow, so as long as she had ammo she could work with what she had and not resort to melee combat. 

The equitable section was more or less just jewelry that gave minor buffs, so she chose a simple mana regen ring. Upon finishing, the blacksmith pointed out the door.

"There be a place next door that sells magic goods, if ye like tamperin' with arcanes," He said. Great, now she could get her hands on some magic items. She thanked the smith, and left the shop.

She looked around, and saw a building with some wizard-y looking people hanging around outside. That was probably it. She opened the door, and the shop was quite cozy. There was some chairs and tables seated around a fireplace, and a counter with an assortment of staffs, wands, and little trinkets on shelves behind it. She approached the person behind the counter. Well, not person, but a skeleton. The skeleton wore a long black robe with gold patterns embroidered into it. It's body was also covered in expensive looking jewelry. 

"Has thy come to purchase? I have the only the finest of arcane magics, you won't find better anywhere in Canthon," It said in a scratchy, aged voice.

"I'm a new adventurer, I've heard you give free items to novices," Heejin said.

"Aaah, yes, a new adventurer. I'm glad you chose the way of arcanes! There are not many of us left, it is quite a nice surprise to see a young rising spellcaster," It said.

She was presented with a list of items, ranging from magic-imbued jewelry to canes that could shoot fireballs. Some items seemed a little too specialized, but everything had a use. The first thing that caught her eye was the violet deserter's cane, which was a small staff that could fire tracking purple energy bolts. Along with that, she chose a wristband that could summon elemental golems, but came with a very long cooldown. Satisfied with her decisions, she took the items and thanked the shopkeeper. 

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a free spellbook for you! All beginner spellcasters need one!" The skeleton lifted a small book, and handed her a few rolled pieces of parchment. 

"The book is what you can cast magic from, but you can always have four quick-casts available that don't require your spellbook. Use these scrolls, they contain some basic spells for you to start with," 

"Thank you," Heejin said, heading to the door.

"You are welcome, child. I look forward to hearing of your adventures!" He called out as she left. She stepped outside and put on her armor and jewelry. She also assigned her cane and bow to her weapon slots. She didn't want to use her sword unless she had to, she didn't like the idea of fighting close quarters. She waved around her new cane, watching purple light pulse through it as it moved. The cane was a short metal stick with a curve at the top. If she ever cosplayed in a suit or something of the sorts, the cane could complete the outfit.

She had almost forgotten about her spells, being so occupied with her fancy new stick. She pulled out one of the scrolls, and unrolled it. The scroll instantly erupted into golden flames, quickly disintegrating in her hands. A message appeared.

_"Restoration I" has been added to quick spells!_

Now she had an idea of how these worked. She took out the next one and did the same. It burned with a dark red flame, and another message appeared.

_"Fireball I" has been added to quick spells!_

An offensive spell to compliment what she assumed was a healing spell. Now, what could the last one be? She took out the scroll, and opened it. It lit up with white flames. 

_"Empowerment I"__ has been added to quick spells!_

Probably some sort of buff. She opened her spellbook and read the spell descriptions.

_Restoration I_

_ Minor healing spell that can only be casted upon oneself unless caster is wielding a cleric's scepter._

_Healing: 50 _

_Mana Usage: 20_

_Cooldown: 30 seconds_

_ Fireball I_

_A simple fire based offensive spell. Inflicts small area damage and can set enemies on fire._

_Damage: 35_

_Mana Usage: 10_

_Cooldown: ---_

_ Empowerment I_

_A simple buffing spell that can be casted on any player in one's party, including the caster._

_Buffing: +5% damage, +10% movement speed, 1.5X regen speed for one minute_

_Mana Usage: 30_

_Cooldown: 1 minute 30 seconds_

A decent set of starting spells. She opened her inventory and read the description of her equiptables.

_ Small Mana Ring_

_A silver ring embedded with a sapphire. Sapphires are known for their arcane strengthening properties._

_Effect: +15% Mana Regen Speed_

_Weight: 0.1_

_ Prism Summoning Band_

_Can summon elemental golems equal to one's own level. The most common of the summoning bands. Since it can summon all forms, the golems are slightly weaker than one from a specialized band. The color of the gem determines the element._

_Golem Stats: Level 1, HP 200, Mana 50, 20% Defense, Unarmed_

_Summon Cost: 80 Mana_

_Current Summon Cap: 1_

_Weight: 1.0_

So she knew how that worked now. She just needed to find something to do. Maybe leave the city? She lightly jogged to a spot where there was a large amount of players. They were all gathered around something. She pushed through the crowd of players that looked much stronger than her, and found what they were crowding around. There were three boards, each covered in small parchment sheets. People seemed to be taking the sheets off and pocketing them. One board was fairly large and made of wood. The next was slightly smaller, and had a silvery frame. The last was a small board rimmed with gold. She skimmed over some of the papers from each board.

_Need Spider Nest Cleared from Property_

_ Posted by: Job Mcting, 8 Minutes Ago_

_ Rank: Bronze (1-30)_

_ I found a spider nest just on the edge of my farm. I need those bastards dead, they keep eating my sheep._

_ Reward: 15 Silver_

_ Raiding Ancient Library_

_ Posted by: Red887, 3 Minutes Ago_

_ Rank: Bronze (1-30)_

_ Found an ancient library. Already removed the locking curse, need help._

_ Reward: Share of raid loot_

_ Demon Outpost Encroaching On Clan Territory_

_ Posted by: RBucket862, 32 minutes ago_

_ Rank: Silver (31-60)_

_ Found a Demon Outpost right on the edge of my base's land claim, don't need them raiding me while I'm offline. Don't feel like blowing the place it myself so I'm hiring._

_ Rewards: 2 Gold_

_Found Watchman Eye_

_ Posted by: LegoMaid666[KoolKidsKlub], 11 minutes ago_

_ Rank: Gold (61-90)_

_Dug up a watchman's eye in the catacombs yesterday, debated wether to sell it or summon watchman. I decided to summon watchman, and my clan pussied out, so I'm looking for any brave enough to help._

_ Rewards: 5 gold, share of drops_

The look of the spider one didn't seem too bad, so she ripped the paper off and stuck it in her pocket. She wasn't sure how these worked, but assumed that starting off with something easy and not just running out into the wilderness would be a good idea. A waypoint appeared not too far away. She pushed back through the crowd, and saw that the waypoint was the city gate. The gate was already open and had people coming in and out, but she had a feeling this was going to be a long walk.

She sprinted to the gate, and stopped at it. Outside the gate was more plains, and she could make out the start of some rolling hills. She stepped through, surprised by the seamless no-loading-screen transition. The waypoint moved to somewhere in the distance. 433 m. Not a terrible walk, but definitely not a quick one. She deeply sighed, and officially began her journey. 

After some time of walking and avoiding random slimes, she was getting close. The enemies were sparse, but there were small groups of hopping slimes here and there. She was surprised to see a few skeletons just ahead of her. Two were wearing ragged clothing. The one in the middle was disturbingly tall, and wore tattered robes. It also had a wide rimmed hat upon its head. The two small ones had pitchforks, while the large one had a massive scythe. It seemed normal, since it did have a bundle of a wheat looking plant strapped to its back. They definitely weren't players, though. They didn't have the telltale green dot above their head, instead a red one, like the slimes she had been spotting. 

_Enemies._

She decided her first fight would be with these. She drew her longbow, and loaded an arrow. She aimed carefully, and fired a well targeted shot straight into the tall one's head. It's health bar barely budged. It stumbled, and jerked around to face her. It screeched loudly, and it's eyes began to glow red. She looked at the numbers over their heads.

_22 Skeleton Pitchfork Farmer _

_ 22 Skeleton Pitchfork Farmer_

_ 29 Skeleton Scythe Farmer_

These were far too strong for her. The slimes she had been seeing were usually from one to four, but these were drastically stronger. She began to back up, and the Scythe wielding one charged her, it's piercing red gaze locked onto her. It raised its scythe to swing, and it was struck in the side by a pulse of glowing orange liquid. Heejin looked to the side, and saw who had just saved her. It was a mage looking character, in a magenta cloak with the hood down. Her arms had bracelets and bands, but only a few more than she had. Probably around 6. The number above her head read Level 30. Heejin watched in awe as she blasted the skeleton with shot after shot of liquid fire. The skeleton's health bar shrunk to zero, and it's body crumbled. 

_Level up! 5 levels!_ _+50 hp, + 50 mana_

She looked over to the other skeletons. They were running. Smart. The mage next to her turned around to look at her.

"Always check levels before you engage an enemy," She said.

"Got it, and what was that spell anyway?" Heejin asked.

"Magma Spray I, my current main spell. Melting shit is a lot of fun," She replied.

"So, an aspiring mage?" The girl asked.

"Not exclusively, I might be a mix of ranged and magic, and maybe play support if I get a clan or something,"

"Oh, cool. You know, I've got a guild if you'd like to join," She said.

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Heejin said.

"I'll send an Invite now," 

_You received an invite to Guild [EGirlForce]!_

_ Welcome to Guild [EGirlForce]!_

"What the hell is that name?" 

"It's true," Said the mage.

"Oh, neat," 

_LordVivian[EGirlForce__] added you as a friend!_

"Oh, cool," Heejin said.

"Hey, I'm logging off for tonight, but tomorrow, maybe I can show you around the base? I have some cool stuff I can give you,"

"Oh, sure! I'd love to see home base!" Heejin replied.

"It's brand new, me and a couple friends made it yesterday," Said Vivian.

"Well, I guess I'll go down in history as one of the first to join the legendary E Girl Force,"

"Haha, well goodnight," Said Vivian.

"Goodnight," Said Heejin. 

_LordVivian has logged off._

Admittedly, Heejin was tired, but she had work to do. She needed to kill some spiders. She took a deep breath, and continued her hike.


	3. First Light | Yeojin

Yeojin popped an Advil into her mouth. School was literally giving her a headache. She had failed a test, and had gotten thoroughly chewed out by her mom for it. Her mom had to go on a business trip, and had left about ten minutes before, so Yeojin decided she should blow off some steam. She did some deep breathing to help soothe her pounding headache, and when that didn't work, she screamed into a pillow until the headache was drowned out by the noise. For some unknown reason, screaming helped with stress migraines. 

She sat down at her desk, and tossed her textbooks across the room. She put in her earbuds, and leaned back in her leather office chair. She tapped her desk to the chill beat coming through her earbuds. She hated school, and music and video games were the only two things that helped her forget about it. Maybe she could do both. She booted up her custom gaming pc, and typed in her 47 character password. She could never let her mom find a way to put parental controls on this thing.

She didn't feel like playing overwatch or rainbow, so she looked up new game releases. There was one game that completely topped the others rating wise and download wise, so she checked it out. The download page showed some off impressive graphics and flashy combat. She was quite surprised when she was it listed as an mmorpg. She had seen WoW before, and this made it look about as exciting as pong. She had never been fond of fantasy rpg style games, but this looked too awesome to pass up. She promptly downloaded the game, which was free, surprisingly. The game took up a lot of space, but she wasn't bothered. She didn't download things that often anyway.

She booted up the newly downloaded game. The title screen was completely black, save for the words "new game" in white. She clicked the words, and a character creator appeared. She flipped through the tabs, and noticed an "import model" option. She quickly uploaded her custom vrchat character, which was a blonde haired anime character wearing a formal suit. She selected her race as demon, eyeing those sexy damage buffs. She didn't mind the holy damage weakness, because she planned on being a tanky hard hitter.

She clicked "finish" and a box stating "select player name" appeared. She typed in her normal username.

_Loud._

She chuckled at her own brutal honesty, and clicked "accept". Her screen opened up into a medieval looking city, and she was immersed. The UI was pretty simple and didn't seem too hard to decipher. She looked around, taking in the atmosphere. The sky was overcast and oil lanterns lit the bustling streets. Her screen was flooded with nameplates, so she opened the menu and looked for a setting to turn it off. She set nameplates to "friends only" and the streets went from cluttered to comfortable. The nameplates were replaced by small green dots.

She noticed a small waypoint not too far from where she was. She began to climb a set of stairs towards it, and she got a peek over the high city walls on the way up. She could see towering snow capped mountains in the distance. The entire sky was blanketed with gray clouds, and she could see some storms in the distance. The world was quite vast for a game with such fantastic graphics. She was even getting a good frame rate. 

She reached the waypoint, and she realized she had reached a small group of shops. The one with the waypoint was obviously a blacksmith. This was probably where she would get her gear. Yeojin entered the shop, and a muscular bearded man wearing a white baggy shirt and a blacksmith apron waved to her. She walked over to him.

"Oi mate, ye looks like a newcomer. How 'bout I hook ye up with some startin' gear?" A small menu opened.

_Choose Armor _

_ Choose Weapon_

_ Choose Equiptable_

She opened the weapon menu first, wanting to see what the smithy had to offer. There was a long list of weapons, many of them small swords and daggers. She wanted a nice heavy weapon. She selected an Iron Claymore, which was a fairly large sword of a high weight class. She liked the look of its damage numbers. There was also the option for a second weapon. Guessing she should take something ranged for versatility, she selected an Iron Longbow. Satisfied with her choices, Yeojin moved on to the armor list. She saw the first on the list was a set of weighty knight armor with a great amount of absorption. She quickly selected that set, seeing as it was the toughest and heaviest.

The next menu was the equiptables. One of them was a stone armband that gave a sizable buff to defense. She selected that one, as most of the others were either very specialized or just not her style. She left the menu, and equipped her armor and weapons. Yeojin got a feel for her armor. It was quite hefty, but she was faithful she wouldn't find its damage reduction wanting. It was a lot to lug around, with the added weight of the armband and her heavy sword, but she could tolerate the loss of movement speed. She could just take it off if she was pressed for time and needed to get somewhere quickly. 

She stepped outside and looked at the nearby shops. The closest one was a sort of general store, but she wouldn't bother with that for now. There was another shop with a waypoint, though. She walked over to it, and based on the sign, it must have been a magic shop. She entered, and strutted to the blinged-up skeleton behind the counter.

"Welcome, have you come for arcanes?" It said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if they were free," Yeojin replied

"Your first two items come free of charge," The skeleton said.

"Nice, let's see them,"

She looked through the list, and saw some things that seemed like things dedicated mages would use. She scrolled to the bottom and saw a particularly odd one.

_Spirit of the Ruined God._

"What's this one?" Yeojin asked.

"Ah, the spirit. You will see no use in that now, but in the future you will be able to harness it's true potential," The skeleton replied.

She readily didn't see anything else too interesting on there, other than a fire elemental talisman. She took the talisman and the spirit. The skeleton also handed her a spellbook and three scrolls. She left the shop, and put on her talisman. She opened her inventory and read the item descriptions.

_Fire Elemental Talisman_

_ A necklace embedded with a fire ruby. Can be used to summon a friendly fire elemental._

_ Fire Elemental stats: LV 1 HP 100, MP 250, 0% Defense, Unarmed. _

_ Fire Elemental spells: Fireball I, Battle Cry I, Flame Slash I_

_ Summon Cost: 30 MP_

_ Summon Cap: 1 Fire Elemental_

_ Spirit of the Ruined God_

_ A gift from the Ruined God to those who follow it's teachings._

_ Crafting Material_

Yeojin closed her inventory, and took out the scrolls she had been given. She opened one. It erupted into red flames, and burned away.

_"Strength I" has been added to quick spells!_

She opened the other two, and both burned, another red and one white.

_"Crushing Blow" has been added to quick spells!_

_ "Shred I" has been added to quick spells!_

She opened her spellbook to read the descriptions.

_Strength I_

_ Buffing: +15% Damage for 1 Minute_

_ Mana Usage: 30_

_ Cooldown: 45 Seconds_

_ Crushing Blow_

_ Buffing: Next attack does 3x damage and has chance to break armor_

_ Mana usage: 30 _

_ Cooldown: 1 minute 45 seconds_

_ Shred_

_ Buffing: Lowers all damage absorption by 30%, gives 15% in movement speed and damage for 30 seconds_

_ Mana usage: 30_

_ Cooldown: 30 seconds_

These spells would definitely be useful in battle. Now all she wanted to do was explore. She rushed for the city gates, and prepared for a loading screen so long she could pop a bag of popcorn and catch up on missed tv shows, but instead the transition was seamless. She walked out into a vast grassy plain, full of small hills and patches of trees. She spotted a small group of slimes hopping around one of the towers.

She drew her claymore. She lifted the heavy blade, and sunk the blade into one of the slimes. She cleaved it cleanly in two, and it went down in one hit. The other slimes began to aggressively hop towards her, and she readied her sword. Yeojin slashed one slime after another, until there was nothing but small puddles of green goo where the slimes once were. 

_Level up! +10 HP,+10 MP_

Yeojin pumped her fist in victory, and in her distracted state, a slime ambushed her from behind. It slapped into the back of her armor, bouncing off and inflicting minimal damage. Her armor was extremely resistant to light blunt strikes and slashes, so slimes wouldn't be able to do much. She turned around, and split the slime down the middle with her sword. The sword was quite tiring to use and depleted her stamina quickly, so she would need quick rests between confrontations.

After grinding her way to level five, She got tired of slimes and decided to go hunt for some more challenging enemies. She began to walk in a straight line away from the city, in hopes of finding some stronger monsters. 

Yeojin walked for about fifteen minutes, seeing no enemies other than low level slimes. She was getting tired of going this way and of she didn't find anything soon, she'd go the other way. Just as her patience reached its end, she saw something atop a tall hill. Something massive. An enormous cathedral towering over the landscape. It could be something good.

Yeojin climbed up the steep hill, and looked around. The pillars of the cathedral had skulls around the bases, and the inside was so dark she couldn't see past the door. She began to devise a plan to infiltrate, when the ground began to shake. Almost like enormous footsteps. She turned her head just in time to see something come around the corner. A massive cloaked creature was walking towards her. It was wrapped in a black hooded robe, and it had four huge wings sprouting from its back. It's face wasn't completely obscured, and she could see jagged fangs and black ratty hair hanging from its head. It had a bloody bandage wrapped around where it's eyes should have been. It also carried a massive scythe that made her claymore look like a toothpick. Some words floated above it's head.

_145 Death Angel_

This was bad. There was a massive level 145 monster running straight at her. This thing was clearly much faster than her, since one of its strides equaled thirty of hers. She stood her ground, preparing her sword, when she heard something.

"Cleanse the unholy, punish this foul creature," Someone behind her chanted. There was a white glow, and the death angel hissed and began to smoke. She turned around, and saw a young woman in chainmail armor holding a cane in the air. 

"Run. This won't hurt it in the slightest, but it will stun it long enough for us to get the fuck out of here," She said. Yeojin nodded, and took off in the other direction. She stood in place, catching her breath. Running in such heavy armor wasn't easy. She saw the other girl come sprinting over the hill. She came to a stop next to her and sat down in the grass.

"Lucky I learned that holy incantation, you would be dead as fuck," The girl said. "It's made for killing low level undead, the most it can do to things like that is stun it long enough to run,"

"Thank you for saving me," Yeojin said.

"It's my job. I literally get paid for it," The other girl said.

"What's your name?" Yeojin asked.

"Call me Jeonfree,"

Yeojin stepped into the clearing. Right in the middle of it was a large cabin, with a few name tags visible on the inside. 

"This is home base. The guild's main hq. I mean, it's only been here for a couple days, but it's home," Said Jeonfree.

"Cool, what are those statues for?" Yeojin asked gesturing to the stone knight statues on either side of the front door.

"They come to life if we get attacked, although they haven't had to do that yet," Jeonfree said. She opened the door, and held it open for Yeojin. The inside was quite cozy. There was a fireplace in the back with a multitude of chairs around it, and a bar with lots of drinks behind the counter. There were three others sitting at bar stools, conversing casually.

"Girls, lets welcome our new member!" Said Jeonfree.

The pink haired one wearing a magenta cloak put down her drink. She looked up at her name tag.

"Well, welcome Loud. You are now an official member of EGirlForce,"


End file.
